The Slytherin Sex God is Tamed
by Annias Quinn
Summary: Draco Malfoy and The New Girl. Throw an arranged marriage into the mix and sparks will fly!
1. 1 Hate is a strong word

Draco Malfoy sat in his potions class staring at the ceiling listlessly, his icy blue eyes dulled with boredom. He didn't care what the professor was saying, he never did, and he especially didn't like Slughorn. Draco was considering the long list of things he could have been doing instead of sitting on the grimy classroom when the door squeaked open noisily, the old hinges grinding as metal slid against metal. It was a noise the students were all accustomed to but when the room was as silent as it was, the noise reverberated against the stone walls. The entire class turned to see who was entering the room. Slughorn was not fond of interruptions and if it wasn't important, whoever was causing the interruption would be told off, everyone knew it. A girl entered the room, the same age as everyone else in the class, a sixth year. She had long blonde hair, all the way down to her hips that shone in the lamplight, and striking green eyes that were striking like a cat's. She was tall and thin but she had rather pleasing curves beneath her school sweater Draco observed. She walked with an elegance that was unknown to girls her age and she drew everyone's attention which was surprising since she was walking on feet clad in beaten up vans slip ons. Draco noticed the tell-tale red and gold of Gryffindor detailing her uniform and sighed. He knew that he wanted anyone who could draw that much attention simply by walking into a room, but the whole Gryffindor thing might make it a little more difficult. She walked to the front of the room and handed the professor a piece of parchment that he quickly unrolled and read his eyes quickly sliding back and forth as he took in each word.  
"Durmstrang eh?" He asked her with a quirked eyebrow. She nodded in response, some of her long hair falling in her eyes. She quickly brushed it away and gave a meek smile. That single smile did it, Draco couldn't help but be captivated, she was _gorgeous_.

Slughorn finished reading and turned to the class his voice booming in the silent classroom. "Class, please welcome Annias Quinn, a transfer from Durmstrang" At the mention of Durmstrang the whispering began. Slughorn gave his students a look, "make her feel welcome." He scanned the room with his eyes for a moment and turned to her. "You can sit over there, next to Miss Flemming for now." He pointed to a girl with curly black hair and blue eyes. She looked up when she heard her name called and smiled warmly; moving her books from what would now be Annias's desk space. Luckily for him, Annias was seated directly in front of Draco, and he watched her as she walked to the desk and pulled her chair out. She winced as it made a loud grinding against the floor and Draco couldn't help but smile inwardly. He was surprised that someone who attracted that much attention didn't like it. She sat and Miss Flemming, as referred to by Slughorn, extended a well manicured hand to her.  
"Hi, I'm Fiona."

Annias extended a hand as well and shook hers."Annias Quinn." They discussed which houses they were in and soon found that they were both in Gryffindor.  
"I don't see much of the Gryffindor tower anymore." Fiona informed her with a wistful look in her eyes

"Why not?" Annias asked, leafing through the textbook Slughorn had provided for her. "You seem to miss it"

. "I'm head girl, I have a separate dorm that the others." Fiona told her. "It's a good position to have, but I miss my friends. Most of us have grown apart since I don't really have the chance to see them much"  
"Well at least you get the Head Dorm." Annias told her "I wouldn't mind having a dorm all to myself."  
"I don't really have it all to myself." She told her. "I share it with the head boy, Draco." She pointed to him and Draco pretended that he wasn't listening to their conversation. He could feel Annias's emerald gaze 

but he stared down at his parchment, drawing spirals with his quill.  
"Draco, say Hi to Annias." Fiona told him.

He glared at her with those cold Malfoy eyes he was renowned for and said,"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"Oh Draco, don't pull the 'Almighty Malfoy' thing on me, I'm just introducing Annias to you"

"So that means you can order me around?" He knew he was being a bastard, but hey, old habits die hard.

Fiona turned to Annias. "You're better off not talking to him anyway." She informed her, shooting Draco another glare. "He's really not worth your attention. In fact, he's not worth anyone's attention. I just put up with him because I have to."

Frustrated, Draco told Fiona to do several lewd things in Latin. Venting made him feel much better. Inappropriate things also made him feel much better. Fiona stared at him in confusion but Annias burst out laughing, earning her a glare from Slughorn. Always good to get the teacher angry on your first day.

Draco regarded her with a raised eyebrow.  
"That's not anatomically possible, unless she is a hermaphrodite." Annias choked out.  
"What?" Draco asked.

Fiona just looked perplexed.  
"What you said…in Latin, it's not anatomically possible." She laughed at Draco's stunned expression and Slughorn broke in.  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Flemming, if you want to be better acquainted with Miss Quinn, why don't you wait until after class?"  
They stopped their conversation for the rest of class afraid of the repercussions that would result from it. Draco was stunned. She spoke Latin? Who was this girl and why couldn't he get her out of his head? Why was he obsessing over a Gryffindor? He knew the answer to that question. She was hot, incredibly hot, and she was a complete mystery to him. Draco had no clue what was going on, but he knew one thing, he wanted to get much closer to Annias Quinn.

After class Annias walked down the hall with Fiona discussing her schedule Fiona had taken it upon herself to show her around the school and their next stop was the DADA room which was conveniently located very close to the Head Dorm. Draco had followed about ten feet behind them the entire time, mesmerized by the sway of Annias's hips as she walked. He wondered how someone simply walking down the hallway could be so incredibly sexy without even trying. If Fiona was taking Annias back to there, he didn't know how well he could control himself. He already wanted to jump on her and seeing her on his couch, he didn't know what he would do.

Draco fell asleep with his astronomy textbook in his lap and his quill still in his hand, knocked out by the dullness of his homework. He was awakened by the opening and then closing of a door. He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw Fiona standing over him. Seeing his roommate that close was unnerving and he threw his book at her.  
"Don't do that!" He told her. "It's weird waking up with someone standing over you like that!"  
"I was listening." She explained, rubbing her arm where the book had hit her. "Oww! That really hurt!"  
"Suck it up." He picked up his ink pot before even more spilled ink leaked up onto the floor. After seeing 

the spill Fiona cleaned it with a flick of her wand. "Listening?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, you were talking in your sleep." She chuckled to herself and he immediately knew it was something embarrassing, he just knew it.  
"What did I say?" He asked warily.  
"Well, you said Annias a few times and there was moaning. Do I need to spell it out for you?"  
"Oh god." It was beyond embarrassing. He was MOANING, as in sexual moaning, as in sexual fantasy. Why didn't her remember it? He was sad about that. Any fantasy including Annias would be worth remembering. God this was horrible. The last thing he wanted was for Fiona to know he had the hotts for her friend.  
"So you like her?" Fiona asked.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." He played with the tip of his quill, refusing to look at her. She tipped her curl covered head to the side and observed him. For some reason even the simple movement irritated him beyond belief.

"You do don't you? That's why you're denying it!" Because you really do like her!"  
Draco hesitated before saying, "Maybe. She's hot. Any sane guy would want to do her!"  
"Draco, don't talk like that!" Fiona said, now angry. "Could you for once in your insignificant lifetime treat a girl with respect, not like a piece of meat?"  
"Um, no." He didn't treat women like meat, meat didn't do the things a good girl could do… but he really didn't want to discuss women with Fiona.  
"Well good luck with Annias." Fiona stood up and began to walk away, but Draco stopped her.  
"Wait, what do you mean?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow.  
"I mean you're gonna need luck because there is no way she would go out with you."

"I'm not really looking for a girlfriend, more like a…"

"Don't you dare finish that statement"

"What? You don't think she would want me?"

"No, I _know_ she wouldn't want you. She's got a sense of decency. There's no way she would ever consider being with you."  
"Every girl says that, until I turn on the charm."  
"And she just went through a pretty bad breakup…"  
"Who dumped her?" He was curious now. Annias was defiantly not dump worthy. _Is she crazy or something_? He asked himself That's the only reason he could think of that would make someone dump her. "I mean, maybe I know him."  
"Of course you do, everyone does." A few names ran through his head, but they all attended Hogwarts and she went to Durmstrang, so it must be someone who went there… he was stumped. He didn't know many people who went there and the ones he did know he wasn't entirely fond of.

"So who is it?"  
"Viktor Krum."  
Draco was shocked. Annias dated VIKTOR KRUM? As in the world famous quidditch player? Draco knew he was hot, but even he couldn't compete with that.  
"Why did he dump her? Did she not put out or something?"  
"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" She was angry at him for being so degrading to women in general, but now he was insulting a new friend of hers and she wasn't going to let him do that. "I'll only tell you about 

her if you stop talking like that."  
"Fine, fine, just tell me." He was beyond frustrated with Fiona. Draco was not a person who liked being told "no". If he wanted something, he got it.  
"Nothing to tell, she wouldn't even tell me why they broke up."  
"Okay, so I just went through that for nothing?"

"Went through what? You didn't go through anything!"

"I had to put up with you for about five minutes" He regarded his watch in a superior way. Fiona could practically see his head swell. The boy had a bad attitude and a superiority complex. Someone needed to knock him down a few notches. "Five minutes and forty four seconds for nothing."  
She controlled her temper as best she could and bit out,

"Well, not nothing, I could give you advice."  
"Advice? Why would I need advice from you?"  
"Yeah advice." she examined her nails in a superior way and ignored his comment. "So do you want to know or what?"

"No" He pushed his homework aside and stood up, cursing himself for spilling ink on his new pants. "I don't need any advice from you Fiona. I never will."

"Fine, fine" She said to his retreating back. "You don't have a chance"

"I don't need a chance" He told her. "I'm Draco Malfoy." And with that he slammed his bedroom door, successfully silencing him. Fiona remained in the common room, fuming.

The next day Draco spent extra time getting ready, making sure he looked perfect. As he combed his hair he hoped he would be able to see Annias before class, maybe convince her that he was as charming as he himself knew he could be. Draco knew that eventually even she couldn't resist the Malfoy charm. No girl ever had and he was damn sure that Annias would not be the first.

Unfortunately for Draco, Annias walked into class the moment before it started so he didn't have a chance to talk to her. Instead he watched her. He couldn't help it. Whatever he did, his eyes always rested on her. He admired the way her hair fell down her back, the way the curve of her hips was visible beneath said curtain of hair, even the musculature of her calves and the way they looked when she kept her legs crossed at the ankles. There was something so perfect about her that Draco just knew, no one would ever be the same. He would never come across a girl that appealed to him the way Annias Quinn did.

He knew that he needed to have her. Maybe once he had done her he would stop obsessing as much. Nothing was more tempting than forbidden fruit after all.

Draco knew it was crazy and stalker-ish, but for some reason he felt the need to follow Annias after potions ended. It was the last class of the day so he knew that wherever she was going, he wanted to be. Maybe he could pretend to be interested in something she liked in order to win her favor.

It turned out she was headed to the library, a place Draco rarely visited. She had tossed her bag on the floor by a chair and disappeared into the stacks, in search of some unknown book.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and straightened his tie before following behind her.

Annias was farther in the stacks than he had expected and Draco ended up searching through the towers of musty books. The library was not his favorite spot in the school and he had no clue where to look. He finally came across her sitting in the very back, her back against the shelves, her long legs outstretched in the aisle. He quickly got a glimpse of the title of her book but only saw the word "Medieval". Great conversation starter.

She looked up at him as he approached, probably wondering what the hell Malfoy was doing in the library.

"Hey Annias" He leaned one shoulder on the shelve and crossed his arms over his chest. "How are you?"

She stared at him for a minute as if trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Hi…Draco, right?"

Her face held nothing that would indicate she was kidding. Draco was shocked. Did she really not remember his name?

He continued to stare at her, at a loss for words. Draco couldn't remember an instance in his life where someone had forgotten his name. It's not like Draco Malfoy was a forgettable person. On the contrary, Draco knew he was very very memorable, especially to the ladies.

"Did you need something?" She asked, the look in her eyes almost suspicious. She watched as he floundered for words, finally choking out,

"Umm, yeah." He continued to stare and he must have been unnerving her because she smoothed her skirt and stood, grabbing her pile of books.

"Yeah?" She asked as she carefully arranged the precarious pile in her arms.

"I…I'm...I wanted to know" Draco wanted to smack himself. "I just wanted to know if you…." _Quick! Think of something! _He told himself "I wanted to know if you knew what our potions assignment was."

Yeah, smooth Malfoy, real smooth.

She looked even more suspicious. "We didn't have an assignment. Slughorn made a big deal out of being lucky we go off so easy. Don't you remember?"

In fact Draco did remember but he had been preoccupied with checking Annias out the entire time.

"No, I forgot" He stood up straight and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. "Sorry about that"

"No problem" She gave him a wary smile and began to walk off carrying her books with a little bit of difficulty.

"Wait!" He called after her. She turned to see what he wanted and dropped the books on the floor, One by one, hitting the ground with a dull _thunk_.

"Yes?" She asked as she bent down to retrieve her books. Draco hurried over and grabbed a few before she could. She watched him shrewdly.

"I wanted to help you with your books" He indicated the pile he was holding.

"Oh." She grabbed the rest and then grabbed the few books he had gotten. "Thanks, but no thanks Draco, I can carry my own books" She secured them all in her arms and walked off, leaving Draco alone in the stacks, feeling as if she had smacked him in the face.

For the next three weeks Draco could not get Annias Quinn off of his mind. Everything he saw or thought about reminded him of her. He stopped doing homework and worried about where Annias was. He knew he was crazy, he had stopped following her after the library incident but it didn't help that he saw her in class. Every movement she made was a distraction and every time she spoke she had his full attention, even if it was just idle chatter with Fiona. Draco struggled to convince himself that it was just the fact that he couldn't have her. He was beginning to feel something else, something indefinable that squeezed his chest every time he saw her.

Finally Draco had had enough of pining over her. He decided to send Annias a note in potions class. Maybe if he didn't rely on speaking (since he seemed to lose the ability around her) she would agree to a date. He took a piece of parchment out and wrote on it, "You and Me, Hogsmeade on Saturday?" and folded it into a square, tapping it with his wand three times so it lifted slowly off of the desk and flew over to her, landing on the parchment she was writing on. She turned and looked around, her eyes finally landing on Draco. She looked at him for a moment and then returned her attention to the note. A moment later a paper butterfly came back to his desk he opened it and read a single word, No.

It was the first time in his life Draco had ever been rejected and he wasn't taking it well. Nobody had ever said no. The fact that Annias did was a shock. He knew she was playing hard to get, but she was flat out rejecting him now.

After class Draco caught up with Annias in the hall.  
"Is it me?" He asked her "Did I do something wrong?" The fact that he was actually speaking to her was beyond his notice at the moment.  
She turned around to face him and he was temporarily stunned by her green eyes, and their depth.  
"What do you mean?" She asked. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face and waited for his answer.  
"Why don't you want to go out with me on Saturday? I mean I understand the whole hard-to-get thing that you girls do, but come on!"  
"Oh, I'm not playing hard to get Malfoy." She smiled a delicate little smile, but it soon faded. "Even in the couple weeks I've been here, I've heard about you Draco." She paused for a moment and he looked confused.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Your nickname is the Slytherin sex god. You use women and leave them without a word. How could you expect me to date you if you have that reputation? Besides, I might catch something." She smirked and left him standing there, stunned. What was that all about? Draco slowly wandered back to the Head Dorm feeling even more rejected than before.


	2. 2 You're stuck with me

That night, Draco lay awake in his bed, staring at the canopy, trying to keep Annias off of his mind. He wasn't successful, it was impossible for him to think about anything else. Every time he tried his mind would float back to her. There was defiantly something wrong with him. Normally when someone rejected him he would be angry. He would want revenge. He would do anything in his power to make their life miserable. Now he just felt dejected, depressed. He decided that tomorrow he really needed to hang out with Blaise. His friend would help him sort things out .Draco could always depend on Blaise. He was always there for him and ready to talk, and he always told him the truth, and not the sugar coated version everyone else gave him.

After Draco had told Blaise what was going on, his friend stared at him for a moment and then said,  
"You need to get laid dude."  
"That's not the problem." Draco told him. He leaned back on the leather couch he had sat on countless times before. He really missed the Slytherin common room.

He thought about it for a minute. He didn't have a problem with sex; it was just that he could only think of Annias. Sex was never Draco's problem. "I just can't get her out of my head."  
"Then bang her."  
"I can't!" If he could, he would….  
"Why not?" Blaise was watching his friend intently. This Annias chick was really screwing his friend up.  
"She won't even go on a date with me, how could I get her to sleep with me?" Draco sighed. He had never thought that he would be in a situation like this, chasing a girl around who could care less.  
"Well then, maybe you should just forget about her."  
"I guess you're right." The problem was, Draco didn't think he could ever do that. Forgetting about Annias would be harder than forgetting to breathe.

"Fiona, Fiona!" Draco knocked on her door and called her. "FIONA!"  
The door flew open and Draco saw Fiona, lying on her fluffy pink bed with her wand in her hand. She was obviously too lazy to open her door like a normal person…  
"God, you couldn't be a little nice could you?" She asked him tucking her wand in her pocket. "No, you have to try to break my door down."  
"I can be, just not to you." He sneered at her, but then remembered his purpose. "I need to ask you for advice" He told her somewhat reluctantly. She raised an eyebrow and he took that as a signal to explain "I'm obsessed with Annias, and I think she hates me."  
"Hate is such a strong word…" She did a double take. "Wait, now you're asking me for advice?"  
"Seriously, can you help?" He was about to start pleading. She hesitated and considered him for a moment. For once in his life, Draco looked desperate. Fiona was surprised. Annias had really gotten under his skin. In a way, she was happy. Annias humbled him by not returning his attentions and she was the kind of girl who wouldn't care about Draco.  
"I'm not really sure what to tell you Draco." She smiled, more to herself than anyone else. "Annias isn't typical and she isn't easily swayed in her opinions. I can't really help you."  
Draco looked upset, and for a moment Fiona felt bad for him.  
"You could try to be romantic." She suggested." You could write her poems or something."  
Draco was not the poetic type. He would never be able to write her a poem, but it did give him an idea. 

Maybe there was some hope….

The next morning, Annias woke in the now empty Gryffindor girl's dorm to find a single red rose on her pillow next to her face. She had no clue how it had gotten there, but it had a note tied to it. Curiosity out ruling everything else, she carefully unrolled the parchment. It read:  
_You may not care, but I'm still going to try. Let this remind you that I'm always here.  
Love, Draco._  
She smiled and placed it in a vase on her bedside table. It really was a sweet gesture, even if he was a sleazebag.

Draco woke up not long after and wondered if she had gotten his rose. During class he didn't say anything, as hard as it was for him. He knew that he needed to give her time and let her come to him. Maybe she would begin to understand that they would be good together. Draco had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought of them being together. He didn't imagine the sex or what she looked like naked (which he had done on several occasions). He imagined them holding hands and sharing a kiss together. He knew there was something wrong. He had said only a few words to her since he had met her and now he was feeling all…mushy? If he didn't know any better, Draco would have said he was in love. But Malfoys didn't fall in love. Lust maybe, but never love.

It went on like this for four weeks. Draco said nothing, Annias said nothing even though the vase on her bedside table was overflowing and her roommates continued to question her. He watched her from afar, letting the repressed tugs in his heart grow stronger with the passing days. It had been over three months since the first time he had seen her and his feelings were intensifying. He went beyond lusting for her now and every once in a while the word _love_ would play at the edges of his mind, but he would quickly push it away. There was no way Draco Malfoy was in love with Annias Quinn. He just wasn't the type of person who fell in love. But regardless of what exactly his feelings were, Draco didn't want to just sleep with her anymore, he wanted to be with her, maybe even have a relationship.

He could no longer speak his thoughts to any of his friends. Crabbe and Goyle had the emotional threshold of a teaspoon and Blaise would scoff at his confessions and tell him to get laid yet again. He had no one to talk to anymore and since Annias was practically the only thing he thought about, he really didn't see his friends that much. How could he hang out with them if he couldn't even hold up his end of the conversation?

Draco continued to send his roses, sometimes adding a personal note like, _You looked especially beautiful today_, but he never mentioned the roses to Annias. He was willing to wait; he wanted her to come to him.

The next day Annias caught Draco by the arm on his way to herbology. He was shocked by not only the fact that she was talking to him, but she was touching him. He could feel his arm tingling where her fingers rested.  
"Draco, can we talk?" she asked him. He nodded, somehow losing his ability to speak in her presence. He followed silently as she led him into an empty classroom and sat atop a desk crossing her legs and 

folding her hands in her lap. The movement of her school skirt higher on her legs did not go unnoticed. She seemed to fumble for words for a moment and busied herself with brushing dust off of the desktop.  
"I've been getting the roses." She smiled a delicate little smile, making Draco want to drool. She was so beautiful and they were standing close enough that he could see that she had tiny freckles dotted across the bridge of her nose. She took his hand in hers and stared directly in his eyes."They're really sweet, and I appreciate the gesture, but ordinarily I really would shun your advances" He could only stare at her perfect face and wait for her to continue. "But in light of recent events I'm afraid I have no choice"

Draco could feel his lips slowly spreading into a pleased grin. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?  
"And I have something really important to tell you."  
He stared at her, waiting for her to continue, the anticipation adding pressure to the pit of his stomach.  
"Draco, we're betrothed." She said it quickly and refused to meet his eyes as if she had just confessed a dirty secret.  
He managed to mumble out a few words. "What do you mean?" he knew what betrothed meant but mix himself into the bunch and he was confused.  
"Well, you know what a betrothal is, right?" She looked up at him again and noticed that his grin was long gone, now replaced with shock and confusion. He couldn't speak. Her close proximity was partially to blame. He nodded and she continued.

"Well our parents were friends in school apparently" she seemed to be thinking very carefully before she spoke, "I don't really know why any of this is happening, just what my parents wrote in the letter, but our parents made some sort of a deal in which we got married at age 16."  
" Wait a minute." He looked pained. "We're getting married?" It had finally registered with him.

"Yes, haven't you been listening?" She looked frustrated and quite frankly he didn't blame her.

"Yes, but this is way over my head." He stared down at his nicely polished shoes and saw his distorted reflection staring back. "Married?"

She sighed and shifted so her weight was balanced on one hip. She crossed her legs and smoothed her skirt out nervously. "Yes, married. Look Draco, I never knew my parents had this all planed out and judging by your reaction you didn't either. Getting married at 16 was not in my plans either, but if my parents tell me to do it, I'm sure as hell going to. They aren't the type of people you say no to."

He watched as tears welled in her eyes. "Your parents are death eaters too huh?" He asked, tilting his head down so he could meet her eyes. Standing he was half a foot taller than her, but when she was sitting she was a lot shorter. She shyly me his eyes and turned away quickly, nodding.

"Yeah" She sighed again and her hands curled into fists, her nails digging into the flesh of her palms. She stared off to her right and said, "There is nothing we can do. I checked. We're bound to our parents' wishes and I wouldn't put it past them to do something horrible to ensure our marriage happens. I think they might try to bind us to each other as well"

"I know mine would" Draco mumbled. He noticed a trickle of blood coming from one of her fists and grabbed her hands without thinking. He uncurled her hands with his own and covered the wounds with his hands. "And I understand this is impossible to change. I'm just going to go with it and obey our parents on 

this one. Maybe if we comply they'll cut us some slack" He relinquished his grip on her hands and she held them in her lap.

"You're right Draco" She began to cry again, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you, but ever since I got the letter I couldn't stand the sight of you"

"I understand" He wondered how long she had known for but knew now wasn't the greatest time. He felt a little better knowing that it wasn't just him that repulsed her "If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here" Her tears broke his hear and he wanted more than anything to comfort her. She surprised him by sliding off of the desk and wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face against her chest as she sobbed. Draco wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, feeling extremely guilty for enjoying the hug under the circumstances.

"Its okay" He whispered, rubbing her back lightly. "Everything will be fine, you'll see"

"How can it be fine if we're getting married?" She asked, her face still pressed against him. He could feel her lips moving through his shirt as well as the moisture from her tears and had to take a deep breath before answering.

"Well, as far as wives are concerned, I am pretty lucky." She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys. I'll never understand them" She chuckled to herself and buried her face once again. "I'm glad you're happy with me Draco" her speech was muffled but still understandable. "Because as we speak my things are being moved into your room. From now on our parents have declared that we will be living together."

"Living together?" He asked no one in particular. "As in you're moving into my dorm?"

"Yeah" She mumbled. "You're stuck with me" Her tone was joking but a moment later she was crying again. He could this was killing her. Once again, he felt guilty for enjoying her in his arms. She was miserable and all he could think about was how their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly together.

Draco gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face upwards so he could look her in the eye. Even with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks she was so incredibly beautiful. He brushed stray strands of hair from her face and said,

"Annias, we're going to make it through this." He meant it. His heart sped up and it felt as if the very blood in his veins pumped just for the purpose of protecting the girl who fit so perfectly in his arms "This is all going to be okay".

She turned away from him, extricating herself from his arms. He let his arms fall limp at his sides and watched as she wrapped her arms across herself, sobbing.

"If we're going to be living together we need a cover story" She told him, still turned away. She was doing her best to be brave but she wasn't fooling anyone. He nodded before realizing that she couldn't see him.

"Yeah" He said.

"If we tell them we're dating then the only thing that will be questioned are my morals" She sounded as if speaking caused her physical pain. "We'll just pretend we're dating then they won't worry about me sleeping in your room"

"Whatever you feel will work, I'm okay with it" He reached out and touched her shoulder but she pulled away.

"It will be fine. Our parents have already informed our teachers as well so they know as well"

He nodded again and she picked her bag up from where she had dropped it on the floor. He noticed there were patches covering the front of it. He would question it when she was in a better state of mind.

"I'll see you later Draco, I'm going to finish packing." She slung her bag over her shoulder and gave him a meek smile "We'll find a way to work this out" and with that Annias left him alone in the classroom. Draco sat in the dimly lit room for over an hour by himself. He replayed their conversation over and over in his head, remembering the pain in her eyes and his gut clenched as he imagined what pain she had been in. In that moment Draco hated his parents. He hated them beyond belief. At that point everything he had seen them do as death eaters was pushed to the back of his mind. All he could think about was the pain they had caused Annias and the utter hopelessness in her eyes and the words she said. He told himself that he would do anything in his power to take all of her pain away and make her life, as much of it as she would spend with him, as perfect as she was.

Hey guys! Do me a favor and review! Let me know what you like/dislike so I can change those things in the future. Unless I recieve feedback (good or bad) I dont think I will continue, though I di have about 7 or 8 chapters written already. Please let me know if I am wasting my time!

XOXOXOXO- Annias Quinn


End file.
